This research has two related objectives. One is to model the motor organization of speech production at the planning, or input, stage of the process. This type of modeling is a continuation of work of the present grant period and is a necessary preliminary to the second objective of the project. This objective, which represents the major emphasis of the research is to use the rules that govern the motor input of normal speech as criteria for correlative studies of deaf speech. The level of motor planning is the stage at which articulatory breakdown in deaf speech originates. The experimental approach to both the normal and clinical studies is through the use of the techniques of electromyography, articulatory movement tracking, and acoustic analysis. A multi-technique approach is required for the specification of both the spatial and temporal characteristics of speech production.